Opposite Ends of Love
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Matthew Korklan is the shyest WWE Superstar, and has fallen for his best friend, Auden Houl- the loudest WWE Superstar. Does she share his feelings, or is he setting himself up for disappointment? Evan Bourne/OC, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third multi-chapter fanfiction. I will be focusing on this, _I Seriously Have Feelings for You_, and _A Changing Heart_ mostly- so that is all I will be posting updates on. I'm letting you know now, so that way, there'll be no surprises for you guys- my readers.**

**I own absoultely nothing related to the WWE.**

**Read it & enjoy!**

* * *

Opposite Ends of Love

Chapter 1

Auden Houl entered the WWE Divas locker room and began to change. She had a match against Layla El tonight on _Raw_, and she wanted to be ready. She knew how good Layla was in the ring, and she refused to be beaten by the English woman.

Once she changed, she exited the locker room, only to run into someone head first. Her back slammed onto the door hard, and she winced in pain.

"You okay?" she asked the unknown person.

"Yeah, I'm good!" replied the second party.

Auden immediately recognized the voice. "Matthew?" she said, getting up.

"Yeah, it's-it's me," stammered Matthew Korklan, who was now blushing from his embarrassment.

"It's okay, Matthew- it was an accident. I've just gotta learn to watch where I walk!" laughed Auden.

"Me too… I gotta go- bye!" he replied. He then left as fast as he could.

Auden stood outside the locker room, flabbergasted by what just transpired. She was just trying to laugh off an embarrassing- and somewhat painful- moment. She wasn't even upset about what happened. But giving Matthew's reaction to her joke, she thought that she had insulted him unwittingly. She left to get to the gorilla, catching up with Layla on the way there.

"Hey girl!" exclaimed Auden.

"Hey!" replied Layla, "How are you?"

"I'm okay… though Matthew accidentally bumped into me. When I joked about the incident, he left ASAP," revealed the Thunder Bay, Ontario native.

Layla locked her eyes on the other woman. "Own up- what did you say?" she asked sharply.

"I made fun of myself, and that I should learn to watch where I'm going. I was poking fun at _myself_- not _him_. That's the thing that's bothering me," Auden explained, tucking her blond & blue hair behind her right ear.

The dark-haired woman's face relaxed, only to appear confused in a split second. "You know," she replied, "that _is_ odd. I thought you had poked fun about him; but him leaving suddenly when you make a joke about _yourself_? That's strange."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Auden. "But we don't have time to ponder- we have a match soon."

"Right," said Layla, nodding. "Let's do this!"

Once the women made it to the gorilla, the nearby Stage Director informed the WWE Divas that Layla would be going to the ring first. Once he walked away from them, Layla said thoughtfully, "Don't worry about it, Auden. Matthew's your best friend; I'd like to think that he would let you know if something was up."

"I know… I just wish he'd tell me, rather than leave me wondering constantly," replied Auden.

Layla nodded. Just then, _Nasty Girl_ by Jim Johnston- her theme- began. She headed towards the entrance of the arena.

"Age before beauty!" Auden yelled out from behind here.

Layla stuck out her tongue, turned around, and went out to the arena.

Auden laughed- though her laughter faded rather quickly when she thought of Matthew. She really liked him, but because of his recent behaviour, she was beginning to question whether they were even _friends_ nowadays. It worried her greatly.

All of a sudden, her theme- _Play with Fire_ by Hilary Duff- started up. She pushed her worries & questions aside and went to the ring to have her match, to put on a good show for the WWE Universe- and to destroy Layla.

* * *

**Also: I have a poll related to Stu Bennett/Wade Barrett on my profile; it would be awesome if you voted on it. It ends in May, so you have plenty of time to vote on it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. ****Please review, and stay tuned to see what happens in Chapter 2.**

**The next chapter will be posted in a couple days! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of this multi chapter fanfiction! It's quite long, but I think it's quite good! :)**

**I have a poll on my profile about Stu Bennett/Wade Barrett pairings. If you don't mind, please fill it out! Voting closes in May.**

**I own nothing in connection to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy!**

* * *

Opposite Ends of Love

Chapter 2

Matthew sat down at a table in Catering, put his head in his hands, and sighed. He couldn't believe that he had run into Auden outside the Divas locker room. He was so embarrassed. To top it off, he booked it- right after Auden had that joke about herself. She was his best friend; and he just completely blew her off. He was angry with himself for his shyness.

"You okay there?"

He looked up and saw that it was Kevin Kiley who had made that comment. He was standing near the table that Matthew was sitting at, and Matthew didn't notice John initially.

Matthew shook his head. "You got a minute?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Kevin sat down. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Matthew then explained what had happened between him & Auden earlier that day. He didn't want to talk about it, but then again, he _did_ need someone to talk to.

Once he finished explaining the incident that had occurred, he added, "I feel like a bad friend."

"You're not," replied Kevin. "If I were you, I would have been quite embarrassed, too."

"Yeah…" Matthew trailed off. "I hope I didn't waste your time rambling about my lame problem."

"Not at all; sometimes, you've gotta just let it out," said the light haired Superstar.

Just then, a stage hand came and whispered something to Kevin. The stage hand soon left, and Kevin said to Matthew, "I hate to this to you buddy, but I have to go to the gorilla- I have a promo to cut."

"Alright," replied Matthew, nodding. "See you later!"

After Kevin left Catering, Auden came in, wearing a white dress & red heels. She went directly to the table that Matthew was sitting at. She looked him in the eye and said casually, "What's up?"

"Nothin'; how did your match with Layla go?" he asked.

"I won!" she exclaimed happily, launching herself into Matthew's arms.

"Congratulations!" he beamed, hugging his brown-eyed friend.

"Thanks! She attempted a roll up pin, but I managed to counter that with an Eff Your Life to win! It was awesome!" she blurted out.

Matthew smiled. "That's awesome," he said. "Sooner or later, you might get a title shot for the WWE Divas Championship!"

Auden's smile widen that the thought of the Divas Championship. "I know, eh? I can't wait!" She paused to catch her breath. "Can I ask you something?" she inquired, her face suddenly serious.

Matthew froze for a split second. "Uh, sure," he replied nervously.

"Are we friends?" she asked.

The St. Louis native did a double take. "Why would you question our friendship?" he asked, shocked.

"Well-" she started, only to be cut off by Phil Brooks, who seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere.

"Matthew! Are you ready for our tag team match?" he asked.

Matthew immediately jumped out of his chair. "Just a second!" He turned to Auden. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Can we talk later?" he asked.

She nodded. "Absolutely," she replied.

He smiled. "Okay- later!" he called out as he & Phil left Catering.

* * *

As Phil & Matthew made their way over to the gorilla, Phil asked, "So, what's going on between you two?"

"We're friends- best friends, actually," replied Matthew.

The Chicago native blinked. "She's your _friend_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Matthew said slowly, running a hand through his short, dark brown hair, "why does that surprise you?"

Phil shrugged. "She's outspoken- more outspoken than I'll ever be. Meanwhile, you're quieter than a frickin' mouse. There's nothing wrong with you two being friends; it just surprised me because you guys are polar opposites- or so it seems."

Matthew nodded in understanding.

The two guys made it to the gorilla, and saw that their opponents, Nick Nemeth & Jake Hager, were already there. The four men made small talk before Jake's & Nick's theme began. With that, they then left.

The other two waited in silence, with Phil going first. When Matthew's theme began, he went to the ring, happy that the match would be able to distract him from his thoughts of Auden.

* * *

**There ya go! The next chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 of this fanfiction! :D**

**Please vote on my poll about Stu Bennett/Wade Barrett pairings on my profile. It would mean so much to me!**

**I own absolutely nothing related to WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

Opposite Ends of Love

Chapter 3

Nick & Jake walked to the locker room from the ring. They had just lost their match to Phil & Matthew, and both men were looking to distract themselves from their loss by going out. Their idea of a good night out was to go bar-hopping with the other WWE Superstars & Divas. But tonight, Nick had something else on his mind.

Because there was no rush, Jake took his time getting changed. That's why he couldn't understand why Nick changed as fast as he could, before sprinting out of the WWE Superstars locker room. Jake just shook his head; he had no idea what was wrong with his bleach blond-haired friend.

* * *

Nick made it to Catering and saw that Auden was still there by herself, texting on her Blackberry Bold. He smiled, because this meant that Matthew hadn't made it to speak to her yet. Nick sat down beside her, and she turned her head.

"Oh, hey Nick," she greeted warmly with a smile on her face, "I heard you lost- I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said, "Jake & I just had a bad night on there tonight. Phil & Matthew are quite good. By the way, congrats on your match with Layla- you deserved to win."

The Canadian Diva blushed. "Thanks Nick! That means so much to me."

He smiled. "No problem. Anyways, what are you doing tonight?" he questioned.

"Nothing so far- you?" she asked, completely forgetting about her previous conversation with Matthew.

"Nothin'… wanna go out for dinner?" asked Nick. He silently prayed that he didn't sound too forward.

"Sure! What time to you wanna meet?" she asked as she glanced at her gold watch; it was currently 5:30 pm.

"How does 6:30 sound? We can meet in the hotel lobby," the Ohio native answered.

"Sounds good," she replied, "See you tonight."

Nick kissed her cheek lightly before leaving Catering.

Auden smiled, but her smiled soon vanished when she saw Matthew appear. Instantly, she remembered her conversation they had had before his match. She also realized that he had heard her conversation that she just had with Nick. She ignored these obvious facts and just smiled at the high-flying wrestler.

"Hey," she greeted happily.

"You like Nick?" he asked, being direct.

She sighed. "Yeah… are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's fine! Um… listen, I gotta go. Can we talk tomorrow?" he asked quickly.

"Sure!" she replied. She then looked at her watch. "Well, I gotta go get ready for my date- bye!"

"Have fun!" he called out.

The petite woman left, leaving Matthew to berate himself mentally for as long as he felt like doing so.

_I should've told her how I felt about her. Now I lost her to another guy. She'll never know how I feel;_ he went on & on for quite a while.

He then abruptly received a text from his good friend from _Smackdown!_, Cody Runnels, who was asking if he wanted to join a bunch of other Superstars to hang out at a nearby club. He replied back:

_Absolutely. I could definitely use a night out._

He sent the text and left Catering, hoping that by going out, he could take his mind off of Auden & her date with Nick. But in his heart, he knew that that would be next to impossible to try to ignore the thought of the woman of his dreams.

* * *

**There you go!**

**I don't normally do this, but: I will only update this fanfiction if I get AT LEAST 3 reviews on this chapter. So please review!**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating this earlier; I wrote Chapter 4 for _A Changing Heart_ first, and I was also busy with school. :/**

**I won't have internet access this weekend, so I'm gonna try to update each multi-chapter fanfiction today. Keep your eyes open for them! :)**

**I own absolutely nothing for the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Opposite Ends of Love

Chapter 4

Auden sat in the hotel lobby. She had been waiting for Nick for quite some time- for an hour, to be exact. It was now 7:30, and she was starting to think that he would never show up for their date. She sighed, disappointed that she had been stood up.

Suddenly, the Thunder Bay native heard the sound of a woman giggling, along with some whispering; the voice was so low, the words could not be deciphered. Auden looked towards the commotion, and what she saw angered her greatly.

One of her enemies, Stephanie Garcia, was making out with a guy; _Nick_. Auden got up from her seat and stormed over.

"What the hell is going on?" she shrieked in bewilderment.

Stephanie & Nick stopped kissing and glanced over at the fuming woman.

Nick gave a look of fake remorse. "I changed my mind about going out with you. Steph & I have been talking for a while. As you can see, we're back together.

He looked at Stephanie. "Let's go somewhere private," he said. With that, the new couple went in the elevator to head back to one of their rooms.

Auden stood there in complete shock & anger. Soon, her shock turned into sadness. She was aware that Nick & Stephanie had broken up a few months ago after Stephanie had slept with a random guy while they had been dating. Auden knew how upset Nick had been about what had occurred- so why in God's name would he choose Stephanie over her?

Auden raced back to her room. Once she got in, she sat on her bed and began to cry; she really liked Nick. The pain of losing him to another woman- worse, his _ex-girlfriend_- was more than she could even bear. She didn't do anything else; she just sat on her bed and cried.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" exclaimed Cody.

Matthew sighed. "I agree… I wish I had told her…" he trailed off, ashamed.

The guys had decided against going to a club- being in Los Angeles, they were all way too busy. Instead, the guys were at a bar, drinking and talking. Matthew had just told his friends about Auden's date with Nick, and they were quite surprised. All of them knew that Matthew had a giant crush on Auden, so they all felt bad for him.

Their friend, Ted DiBiase, decided to put his two cents in about the whole situation: "Look, you can't beat yourself up about this forever- move on. Who knows- You could find someone else!"

"Ted's right" P.J Lloyd agreed. "You can't hold onto false hope- you've gotta move on to another girl." The South African man raised his right eyebrow.

"Yeah, I agree. Good idea," Matthew lied, smirking.

During the night, he couldn't take his mind off of Auden. He wondered if she & Nick were having a good time on their date. Just thinking about that made him cringe.

A few hours later, the guys soon returned to the hotel. Matthew had to walk past Nick's room in order to get to his room. He quickly noticed that there was a bright purple necktie tied on the door handle of his room. The emotions of anger & unhappiness hit him hard; that tie meant Auden & Nick's dinner date was over, and they were now having sex. Matthew's heart instantly shattered.

He ran to his room as fast as he could. Once he made it inside and had shut the door, he sank down to the floor. He put his head on top of his knees, crying. He was crying so hard, his body was violently shaking. He knew very well that men weren't supposed to cry, but he couldn't help it- he was _devastated_. The fact that Auden & Nick were having sex nearly killed him. The highflying Superstar got up and collapsed on the bed, crying until he finally fell asleep, exhausted from crying.

* * *

**There ya go!**

**The next chapter will be updated by Thursday at the _latest_.**

**Review & stay tuned for Chapter 5! :)**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Please vote on my poll on my profile about Evan Bourne/Matthew Korlan pairings; it'd mean so much to me! :)**

**I own nothing in relation to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Opposite Ends of Love

Chapter 5

Nick woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. The events of what had occurred last night entered his brain almost instantaneously. He didn't feel bad for what had transpired; after all, he was only planning on using Auden as a rebound until another girl came along.

He turned to face Stephanie, only to find no one beside him. He quickly got dressed in dark blue jeans & a light pink t-shirt and fixed his hair before leaving the room to find the beautiful dark-haired woman. What he saw angered & shocked him.

Stephanie was standing in the doorway of another room, kissing another guy: Alberto Rodriguez.

"What in the hell is going on?" demanded Nick, a mixture of anger & disbelief used in his tone of voice.

Stephanie & Alberto broke apart as fast as possible. He quickly disappeared into his own hotel room, locking her out. She soon turned around to face Nick.

"Nick, I thought you knew that what happened last night was just a one-night stand. Don't be mad at _me_- be mad at _yourself_. I want nothing to do with you," she said calmly, a sly smile etched on her face.

"Really? Then tell me- why the hell did you have sex with me last night? I thought you cared about me?" he asked.

Her smile grew bigger- if that was even possible. "I couldn't say no," she admitted.

He scoffed in disgust. "You're a whore- nothing but a fucking whore!"

She ignored his comments and walked back to her own room in silence, still smiling like a villain.

Nick walked back to his room. He grabbed his Blackberry Curve off the dresser and called Jake. Unfortunately for Nick, his phone call went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Jake; it's me, Nick. When you get this, please- call me back ASAP- it's important," he said. He then hung up, contemplating on his next move.

* * *

Matthew's eyes fluttered open. His eyes felt heavy and they were covered in sleep, thanks to all the crying that happened last night. He tried to wipe it from his eyes, but most of it didn't budge. He sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. He splashed cold water to clean his eyes, and to wake himself up. He turned off the water faucet and heard the sound of the door knocking. He quickly dried his face off on a nearby towel and answered the door.

"Auden?" he asked, surprised, "What's wrong?"

She walked right past him. He closed the door and turned around to face his best friend.

"What's wrong?" he echoed, focusing on her red & puffy face.

"Nick got back with Stephanie. We never even went out last night! He completely blew me off. I was so upset," she revealed.

Matthew's eyes grew wide. So it wasn't _Auden_ who had had sex with Nick last night in his room- it had actually been _Stephanie_. _What a fucking prick,_ Matthew thought in anger & disgust. He immediately felt guilty about his assumption from last night.

Auden read that last thought from his mind. "You thought we had sex last night," she questioned; though it came out like a statement more than a question.

He put his head down, sad & embarrassed. After several minutes of silence, he managed to muster out, "You could say that."

"No way; that wasn't the case at all!" she exclaimed.

He grinned.

Auden suddenly took a closer look at Matthew's face. "Oh, my God, Matthew- have you been crying, too?" she asked, concerned.

_Shit_, he thought briefly. However, he replied with, "Nah, I'm just tired."

She didn't buy it at all. "God damnit, why can't you just be honest with me? It's clear you've been crying. So- why the hell were you crying? Was it about me?" she grilled.

He looked at her, knowing that what would now come out would strengthen their bond- or destroy their bond.

* * *

**There ya go! I had to leave it on a cliffhanger- I just couldn't resist. XD Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Hopefully, you'll all stop biting your nails over what's gonna happen next, because now, you'll know! XD**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Opposite Ends of Love

Chapter 6

"I'm sorry for lying… I just didn't want you to worry about me," confessed Matthew.

"Okay, I get _that_. But that still doesn't explain why you were crying. So, why were you crying?" Auden pushed further.

He looked back down at the floor of his hotel room, all of his nerves completely shot.

"I… um… I… thought you were… with Nick… he stammered, still unable to lock eyes with Auden.

She gently lifted Matthew's chin up with one hand.

"Oh, my God," she said, "you should've called me."

"I was crying way too hard. When I _did_ stop finally, I went to bed. I must've tired myself out from crying so hard." He looked back down to the ground and put his hands in his head.

"I'm a horrible friend," he said softly.

"You're not a horrible friend," she reassured him kindly. She hated to see her best friend like this.

He sighed. He realized that this was the best time to tell her how he felt. Unfortunately for him, he was proven wrong once again, when there was a sudden knock at the door. The knocking was followed with a familiar voice.

"Auden? It's Nick! Stephanie left me for Alberto! Can we please talk?"

Matthew shut his eyes. He was mentally preparing himself for what he thought was going to happen. Auden seemed to not notice, as she left rather quickly.

Once she left the room, she asked Nick upfront: "How did you find me?"

Nick shrugged. "Since you weren't answering the door to _your_ room, or answering my phone calls or texts, I figured you with Korklan," he replied.

"Look," she began, "I can't do it. We never had anything happen between us. You went back with Steph when we were _supposed_ to be on our date. Not only that, but you two had sex! But listen to this; she knew that, when she was finished fucking _you_, she was gonna screw the _next _guy. She knew that- you were just oblivious. Either that, or you thought that she really _was_ gonna get back with you."

Nick ran his hand through his hair and sighed. She was right, and she knew it. Even though Jake had told him that she would- most likely- want nothing to do with him, Nick thought that his buddy would be wrong. But he was right.

"You're right. But I _am_ sorry for my actions. I have no excuse; it wasn't fair to you. I did it 'cause I truly thought that Stephanie wanted me back. _Clearly_, I was wrong. I know that you won't want me back; and frankly, I don't blame you whatsoever. All I want is to try to become friends. Can we try?" he asked.

* * *

Matthew had his ear pressed up against the door. He had been listening intently to their conversation. He was shocked that Nick wasn't here to try and get Auden back. But he was extremely happy- he knew that _he_ could tell her how he felt, and he didn't have to worry about Nick trying to interfere anymore.

* * *

Auden smiled after Nick had said his speech.

"Of course- I forgive you," she said as they embraced. They were soon interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

It was Matthew.

"I guess I should go now. See ya," said Auden.

"Bye," said Nick. He waved and soon walked back to his own room.

As soon as Auden entered, Matthew cut right to the chase.

"I heard everything between you & Nick," he admitted.

"That's fine," she said as she nodded.

"I hate to do this… but can we talk later? I'll meet you in Central Park tonight at around 7," he offered up.

"Sure!" she replied. She then left without another word.

Matthew waved goodbye. Once she left, he sat down and took a couple of deep breathes. He knew that he had to tell Auden how he felt. He almost lost her to one guy, and he wasn't about to let another guy try to get her. All he hoped was that everything went well- in other words, Matthew hoped & prayed that she felt the same way.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**The next & _final_ chapter will be up next week.**

**Please review, and stay tuned to the conclusion of _Opposite Ends of Love_! Each review means so much to me! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is: the conclusion to _Opposite Ends of Love_. There will be no more chapters, and no sequels to this fanfiction- this is _it_.**

**It's much longer than usual.. but that's only because a lot of the paragraphs written have a lot of words in them.**

**I own absolutely nothing in connection to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Opposite Ends of Love

Chapter 7

Matthew sat on a park bench in Central Park, looking up at the sky. The sun had already begun to set, causing the sky to have shades of purple & orange. It was 7 o'clock sharp, and Auden had not yet shown up. He knew she wasn't perfect with her punctuality- unless they had to catch a flight- so he tried to stay calm. However, he still worried; what if she had suddenly changed her mind? What if she had decided to go out with another guy?

_Why the hell am I thinking like this? This is _Auden_- she'd never do anything like that,_ he briefly thought.

He began to reminisce about when they had met, about a year and a half ago.

* * *

Auden walked into the Staples Centre in Los Angeles, California. It was her going to be her debut on _Raw_, and she was supposed to have a match with Eve Torres. But right now, Auden was focused on trying to find the WWE Divas' locker room.

Suddenly, she was startled by a male voice behind her.

"Are you lost?"

She spun around and saw that it had been Matthew who had asked the question. She grinned nervously, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, I'm lost; it's my first day. Do you have any idea where the Divas' locker room is?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know where it is. I'll take you there," he replied.

"Thanks," she said, relieved.

Once they reached her destination, Auden turned to face Matthew.

"Thanks again! I'm Auden Houl, by the way- I should've told you earlier."

Matthew smiled.

"It's okay- I'm Matthew Korklan."

* * *

"Hey," a voice said from behind.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned around, and saw Auden standing behind where he was sitting. He thought she looked quite beautiful in grey skinny jeans, a grey sweater, and black round-toe flats.

"Hey, Auden," he replied after a moment of silence. He moved over to let her have a seat beside him. She sat down, and they hugged for a moment.

"So, what did you want to tell me? I've been dying to know!" she said as she pulled away from their embrace.

Matthew swallowed hard. Immediately, he began to sweat, and his nerves were all shot to death.

"What's wrong?" Auden asked, concerned.

"I'm… nervous… and…. I'm also… afraid," he replied slowly, his voice shaking.

"About what?" she inquired.

He looked his good friend dead in the eye. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Well… what I want to tell you… is… important. But…"

"But what?" she pushed.

He swallowed hard yet again as he wiped his forehead of sweat.

"It not only involves me… but it also involves…"

"Me," she finished for him.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, nodding. He quickly smoothed out the wrinkles on his black-and-white striped polo with shaking hands.

"So, what is it?" she pressed further.

"Auden…" He paused as he attempted to collect himself. He knew he was a wreck, but he couldn't help himself- he was just so _nervous_. He finally got his nerve, and began to reveal his secret to her.

"I like you, Auden- I _really _like you. I've liked you for an extremely long time. Believe me: when you said that you were going out with Nick, I was crushed. I honestly thought that I had lost my chance.

"That night, I went out with some friends. They kept telling me to move on; to try & meet other women- but I couldn't. But I wanted to give up when I walked past Nick's room later that night. I ran to my room and cried my heart out. I don't think that I've ever cried that hard in my entire frickin' life. It was then that I knew- or at least _thought_- that I had truly lost you for another guy.

"Obviously, I was wrong about the whole situation. I was so glad that I was wrong. I was also glad that you didn't try to get Nick back- that meant that there would be no one- or nothing- else to prevent me from telling you how I feel.

"There, I said everything that I wanted to get off my chest. If you don't feel the same way about me, I understand. I won't hate you for it; I just really needed to tell you how I felt about you. I'm sorry that I've been rambling for so long, but some things just needed to be said."

Matthew put his hands in his head for a few seconds and sighed; he finally did it. He had absolutely no idea if Auden felt the same way, but at least he would now know. It had killed him for months, not knowing if she liked him the way he liked her. But whether she did or not, at least he would know.

Auden wrapped her arms around her friend, causing him to look up.

"I like you too, Matthew," she replied, still hugging him.

He pulled away from the hug. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

"So why did you ask Nick out?"

"I didn't know that you like me- and truthfully, I didn't think you would. So, I decided to distract myself of you by asking Nick out on a date. I guess karma's a bitch after all," she answered, ashamed of what she had done.

"Bullshit," said Matthew defiantly, "you didn't deserve that loser. You deserve someone who'll treat you right."

"Like you," Auden added with confidence.

He smiled, relieved that everything had worked out. He leaned in and kissed the woman of his dreams. She returned the kiss, a smile slowly creeping on her face.

When they broke apart, he gave her his best smile, but she could easily tell that he was still surprised about what had just transpired between them.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, curious.

"Nothing- I'm just surprised that you actually _do_ like me," he replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Why would you be surprised?"

"'Cause we're total opposites of each other."

She grinned. "I guess we're both on the opposite ends of love," she said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

He laughed at the realization of how true that was. It summed them up perfectly.

"I don't usually ask this… but do you wanna go back to my room for the night?" He was nervous; he didn't want to go too fast.

She nodded. She trusted him with anything & everything.

They got up from the bench & walked back to the hotel, hand-in-hand.

Matthew was so happy- having Auden as his girlfriend was something he so desperately wanted. Most of his friends thought that he was going to end up in a world of hurt. Even though it _did_ cause him to hurt more than he would have liked, he always had a feeling that it would be worth it in the end. And here he was now, going back to his room with her as his new girlfriend. He didn't think life could get any better.

When they finally reached his room, he turned to her.

"Auden, are you sure that you wanna do this? I don't want you to think that we're moving too fast," he asked, apprehension evident in his voice, and in his body language.

She nodded with a big smile on her face.

"I've never been more sure about anything else in my entire life. I trust you with my life, Matthew." She was ready. She knew that no matter what they would end up doing in his room tonight, she knew they would still be together- through thick & thin, through good & bad.

He returned her smile before leading her into his room.

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed the ending of this fanfiction. I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction every week. :)**

**If you want more, check out my profile!**

**Please review, and stay tuned for new fanfictions coming out in the near future! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
